


The Necklace

by HawkCT7576



Series: Korvira Ship Posts [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkCT7576/pseuds/HawkCT7576
Summary: Korra lives with her girlfriend of three years Kuvira in a nice apartment in Republic city. They met through their mutual friend and when Korra went to Zhoa Fu to study for school. After they met, they quickly hit it off and started dating not long after, they have been with each other ever since.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Korvira Ship Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Necklace

Korra was walking down the hallway towards her apartment, her music still blasting in her ears. She had just finished her daily workout in the gym that was just a few floors down. She fumbled with her keys as she breathed heavily. She finally got the right key and got it into the door, turning the lock she quickly entered and threw them down on the table with a sign.

“Vira?” She called out for her girlfriend as she pulled her earbuds out. She waited but no reply came, Korra shrugged and went into the bedroom. As she started to get undressed she could hear the shower going along with her girlfriend singing. She smiled and walked over to the bathroom, she listened for a moment to Kuvira sing. It was a rare thing so she enjoyed it as much as possible. She knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

“Oh hey, How was your workout?” Kuvira asked as she saw her girlfriend's head in the door.

“It wasn’t too bad, mind if I join you?” She asked. Kuvira nodded and slightly opened the glass door to the shower. Korra smirked as she quickly got into the shower. As soon as she got in the couple had their arms wrapped around each other, and their lips together. As they broke the kiss they stared into each other's eyes.

“I enjoyed your little performance.” Korra said with a laugh. Kuvira quickly diverted her eyes to the wall as a deep blush crept onto her cheeks.

“You heard that?” she asked shly. Korra nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

“You sounded great babe.” Korra said with a smile. Kuvira turned back with a smile and gently kissed her. They rested their foreheads together and enjoyed the moment as the hot water from the shower poured over them. After a while the split and Korra began to clean herself off.

“I’m going to go make lunch while you finish.” Kuvira said as she slipped past her girlfriend. She grabbed her towel and walked into the bedroom. As she dried off she looked over at the massive white fluff ball of a dog that was sprawled out on the bed. She laughed to herself as she finished and got dressed. She walked over to the bed and patted at the exposed stomach of their dog causing Naga to perk up and look over at Kuvira.

“Come on Naga, let's get you some lunch.” she said with a smile. She laughed as Naga almost fell off the bed trying to get up quickly. Naga happily followed her owner to the kitchen. As Kuvira made lunch for both Korra and her she would slip Naga a piece of meat or two. Korra hated when she did it but Naga loved it so it was a good enough excuse for Kuvira. As she finished Korra came out of the bedroom with sweatpants and one of her oversized shirts.

“I’m guessing you just want to hangout the rest of the day?” Kuvira asked as she got Naga’s food out.

“Yeah, kind of, the gym really got the better of me today, I’m kind of tired.” Korra said as she plopped down onto the couch. Kuvira frowned, she finished up with Naga and walked over to the couch.

“Didn’t you make dinner reservations for tonight?” Kuvira asked, her hands going to her hips. Korra’s eyes went wide at the realization. “You forgot about dinner… didn’t you?

“Yeah… I’m sorry…” Korra’s voice trailed off. Kuvira shook her head and sat next to her girlfriend.

“Hey it’s not like we missed it. Just take a quick nap and I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get ready. How about that?” Kuvira asked with a small smile.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Korra said, before kissing Kuvira with a passionate kiss. Korra was mentally slapping herself for forgetting. As Kuvira got up to grab their food, she reached down to where her purse was, which was conveniently right next to her. She felt for the long box inside, making sure it was still there. She smiled when she found it, she quickly removed her hand as Kuvira came back and sat down. Korra smirked at her girlfriend.

‘If only she knew.’ Korra thought, as she was still smirking.

Few Hours Later

Kuvira and Korra were at their table, they got seats at a very nice restaurant in Republic City and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. They couldn't take their eyes off each other all night. As they continued to drink their wine Korra reached her hand out over the table with her left hand as her right grabbed the long black box out of her handbag and hid it under the table. Kuvira settled her free hand into Korra’s.

“I love you so much.” Kuvira said with a smile. Still not taking her eyes off of Korra’s.

“Kuvira….. I love you more than anything is this world, for the past three years you have been my rock, my home, my only love. You are my best friend in the whole world and I can imagine my life without you.” Korra said before bringing up the black box and sliding it over to Kuvira.

Kuvira let go of Korra’s hand and reached for the box. She took it slowly and opened it with both hands. In the box was a simple but perfect betrothal necklace. Kuvira’s eyes snapped to Korra’s, tears on the verge of falling. Korra got up and came around to her side of the table, she took the necklace out of the box and grabbed Kuvira’s now trembling hands.

“Kuvira… Will You Marry Me?” She asked proudly. With her usual loving and goofy lopsided smile.

Kuvira lunged forward, engulfing Korra in a tight hug. Their lips smashed together in a heated kiss. As they slowed their kiss, kuvira leaned back slightly with the largest smile Korra had ever seen on the women.

“Yes..Of course yes.” She said before kissing her again. As they kissed Korra slipped the necklace on Kuvira. As they pulled away from each other Kuvira reached up and felt the necklace. It felt so right to have it on.

“Damn you though.” Kuvira said with a small laugh as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes. Korra looked at her totally confused and not knowing what to say. Kuvira laughed at her stare before reaching into her own back and pulling out a simple blue box and putting it on the table.

Korra’s eyes went wide, she fixated on the small box. She looked back at Kuvira who bit her lip and nodded. Korra looked back at the box and reached for it. She took it into her hands and stared at it for a long moment.

“Well are you going to open it?” Kuvira asked as she placed her hands on either side of Korra’s. Korra slowly opened the small pull box to reveal a simple Platinum ring with a blue diamond seated at the top of it and two smaller green ones flanking it.

“Will you marry Me Korra?” Kuvira asked before biting her lip again to stop herself from laughing at the shocked look plastered on Korra’s face. Korra let a single tear slip before locking eyes with her again.

“I love you so much. I will absolutely marry you.” Korra said before leaning in and kissing Kuvira slowly again.


End file.
